Embrace
by chibi.tantei
Summary: Bruce had never wanted to share his body with a rage monster. The Other Guy had ruined his life. So when someone shows up claiming they can kill the Hulk and leave him unscathed, he should be happy, right? Bruce knows a cure is difficult to achieve - maybe even impossible. Perhaps it's time to embrace his other half. But what if there is more to accept than he realizes?
1. The Girl in the Pink

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the related characters in this fic. I only own the original characters I decide to include and any original plot ideas.**

**A/N: Before we get started, just a few notes.**

**First, I've just started my first year of graduate school, so updates may take a while. I do have the story arc outlined and random bits of chapters already written. It's just a matter of finding time to connect those bits. I have every intention of finishing this story, so stick with me (and maybe hit the follow button on your way out)!**

**Second, this will diverge from the canon after The Avengers and IM3. I'm not sure where they're placing Thor: The Dark World chronologically, but it will not be included in this fic. I just saw it tonight and, as I expected, both Thor and Loki wind up in different places by the end of the movie than where I've already planned for them being during this fic. EDIT: I now know T:DW is supposed to take place the November before IM3, so this fic is officially AU (not that it wasn't going to be). Due to timey-wimey stuff I may or may not explain later, the Convergence and all related events (basically all of T:DW except for the first few scenes) hasn't happened yet in my fic's timeline.**

**Finally, the plot is mainly driven by Bruce, but the entire team will be featured. And as stated above, Loki will appear as well. All pairings follow MCU canon with the possibility of some Clintasha later.**

* * *

"Dr. Banner," JARVIS's cool tone sounded from the ceiling of Bruce's lab.

"Yes?" Bruce was in the middle of work in his lab at Stark Tower. Well, after the battle of New York and several months of construction, it had become something more like Avengers Tower. Tony had set aside sleeping quarters for each of the heroes to use as they pleased. It wasn't like they were living there, but if one of them was in the Tri-state area it was not uncommon for them to crash there for the night. Bruce used it most often, since he worked in the building, in a lab on one of the lower levels. He routinely would lose track of time as he worked and would wind up crashing in his quarters instead of venturing across town. Even so, he continued to pay rent for a tiny apartment just above Chinatown, no matter how many times Tony insisted he should just live in the Tower. Bruce could be stubborn when he wanted to be and living rent free in the Tower sounded a little too much like charity for his liking. When he was on the run, he had spent months at a time dependent on begging on the streets. Now that he had a steady job there was no way he'd take advantage of his friend like that. Never mind Tony was the one paying him to do this steady job in a lab that really was "Candyland."

"Your presence is requested in the Penthouse suite," JARVIS informed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but did not question the AI as he saved the file he was working on and made his way to the elevators. He could use a break. No doubt Tony wanted to show him something. The man usually came down to the labs to do it though; he'd burst in, not minding the glare for interrupting Bruce's work, and begin talking as if Bruce would instantly know to what he was referring to when he said "It's not liquefying," or "I built a log."

When he got to the top of the tower though, he wasn't instantly grappled into a conversation as he had expected. Instead he was greeted by a peculiar sight. Steve, who had been staying at the Tower for the past week, was presently bent over a small, pink form. Pepper was hurrying over with one of the many medical kits stashed on every floor. Tony was grumbling to himself, his face lit up by a screen above his desk.

The pink form stirred as Bruce approached. It was a young girl, ten years old or so. Bruce had no doubt what her favorite color was, judging from her bright, frilly dress and bows in her dark hair.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve sounded relieved, "She hasn't been responsive, but she's only been out for a few minutes."

Bruce nodded as he took the med kit from Pepper and knelt by the girl's side, "Where did she come from?" Normally, Bruce would have thought it was Steve being Steve again; taking an injured girl to the Tower was not out of his character. Taking an injured girl to the top floor and not the medical bay, however, was.

"She appeared out of thin air," Tony glared at the readouts on his screen, "Or according to this, she teleported here."

Bruce suddenly understood the frustrated look on Tony's face. Loki's attack three years prior had opened all of their eyes to the fact that there were some powerful abilities out there, but they hadn't had to deal with anything remotely supernatural since. Teleporting either meant advanced science or more of this unexplained "magic." It also meant the Tower could be infiltrated at any time. Bruce had the sudden feeling he would not be getting much sleep tonight.

"Let's move her to the couch," Bruce suggested after failing to find any physical wound on the child.

Steve agreed and began to lift the girl, until she let out a loud gasp and sat straight up. "Eeep!" She let out a tiny sound as she looked around her. She stood easily, brushing invisible dirt off her dress. "That meanie! You can't just throw a girl anywhere you want! He could have ruined my dress!" she said to no one in particular.

"Miss?" Steve got the girl's attention, "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" the girl looked at him. "Oh. Yes. I am." She fiddled nervously with her a set of ribbons sewn into her skirt as the four adults stared at her.

"And?" Tony snapped out of his stupefied countenance into a more smug tone. "Is there a reason you've decided to pop into existence in the middle of my living room?"

"Oh. Yes." She looked between the three males in the room. She seemed to grow a few inches as she puffed out her chest and placed her hands on her hips, "Which one of you is the Hulk?"

Bruce slowly stood and shuffled backwards in what he hoped was an inconspicuous attempt to put distance between him and the girl. Years of paranoia had taught Bruce that people looking for his green side were generally not friends. It was best to stay cautious, even with a child. A certain spy had taught him that one. "Why?"

Instead of answering him though, the girl removed the pair of lacy, pink gloves that adorned her hands and carefully tucked them into a pocket. She then reached out a bare hand to Steve, who still knelt beside her, her small fingers clasping around the soldier's own.

"Oh. Okay!" She grinned and let go of his hand. Then she was gliding over towards Bruce. No, not gliding. _Floating._ The girl had not grown a couple inches; she was literally floating a few inches above the ground. "It's you!" She stopped in front of Bruce and offered her hand to him instead. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "It's okay," the girl chirped, "It won't hurt."

"What won't?" Tony crossed the room, placing himself between the girl and Pepper. He looked ready to tackle the child if need be. The girl ignored him, still looking expectantly at Bruce. Tony didn't back down, "Look missy, you can't just teleport in here, somehow determine who the Hulk is by holding Cap's hand and then say something won't _hurt_ and then expect us to believe you."

Steve seemed to have the same idea. He stood, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder, silently directing Bruce to stand behind him. The girl pouted, and then sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine!"

She floated taller, to match the adults' heights. "I," hands on her hips again, she grinned proudly, "am here to kill the Hulk!"

Her announcement was met with stunned silence.

"Uh. You realize the Hulk is nine feet tall, has giant muscles, and can squash you with one foot?" Tony asked. "I mean, the sheer intensity of your pinkness might make him hesitate, but…"

"I'm not stupid," the girl stuck her tongue out at the billionaire, "I'm not going to destroy him by fighting."

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Bruce asked softly.

She beamed at him. "Just grab my hand and I'll show you!"

"He's not going to hold your hand and skip around the room after you threatened to kill him," Tony said.

"What?" the girl looked shocked, "I'm not going to kill him! I'm going to kill the Hulk!"

Bruce frowned. The others looked just as confused and skeptical as he was. Was she saying she could separate him from the Other Guy?

The girl was growing impatient and sighed, "It really is quicker if I show you. Here." She floated with surprising speed around Steve to Bruce's side. Then she reached out with both hands towards Bruce's face. Bruce instinctively caught her hands with his own as he leaned away, but the moment his skin met hers it happened.

The sensation felt a bit like being underwater. Pressure was suddenly building in his head.

And then he was back in the lab at Culver University, trying to comfort Betty with a smile and a wink. The experiment was only just starting but then the _pain_ was starting and the _green_ was starting and the _confusion_ and _panic_ and _anger_ were overpowering and—

Nothing.

Bruce blinked. The penthouse came into focus again. He had fallen to his knees. Pepper was beside him, calling his name. Steve and Tony were each gripping one of the girl's arms, dragging her away.

"Bruce? Are you alright?" Pepper's eyes were wide as she searched his face.

"Y-yeah," Bruce swallowed and slowly nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just… I'm fine."

Tony shot him a disbelieving look before rounding on the child. "What did you do?" he growled.

"What I told you!" she giggled. "I killed the Hulk." And then, despite the iron grip both men had on her, she faded, like smoke, until nothing was left but empty air.


	2. The Slumber of the Monster

**A/N: Happy new year everyone! I hope you all had a good holiday season.**

**Thanks to those of you who followed. I apologize for the wait, but this is what I predicted. I'm hoping to pick up the pace a bit, but I can't promise anything. **

**If you have a moment, leave me some feedback so I know people are reading and what you like or dislike. Even"hurry up" would help keep me motivated!**

* * *

Bruce sat staring at the glass of water Pepper had set in front of him. She was next to him on the couch, her hand placed on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort. The physicist looked pale and dazed. Dark rings sat under his eyes, but Pepper knew those were there long before today.

They sat in silence. Nobody had said a word since the girl had made her proclamation and disappeared. Pepper was not surprised that it was Tony who spoke first. Silence always had made him uncomfortable.

"So he… Big Green is gone?" Tony asked. Pepper could hear the concern he was trying to mask in his voice. The mechanic had his back to the rest of them, fiddling with a blue screen over his desk. Pepper had no doubt he was trying to determine exactly how the girl had gotten in and out so easily.

"No," Bruce responded instantly.

Steve, who had been staring at the spot where the girl had evaporated, turned to face Bruce. The captain's back was ramrod straight. Pepper could practically feel the tension rolling off of him, "Are you sure?"

Bruce reached forward and finally took the glass of water into his hands. His fingertips were white where he smoothed them against the round surface. "Yeah," he said to the water, "He's still there, just…" He looked up at Tony's back and Steve's stony face, "He's sleeping."

Pepper bit her lip and swallowed the shocked laugh that bubbled in her throat at the thought of the Hulk asleep. Bruce also seemed to recognize the humor in the thought because he was smiling that shy smile Pepper had slowly come to expect over the past months.

Tony on the other hand, laughed freely. He turned to grin at Bruce, "So the Big Guy is taking a nap? He's curled up snoring right now?" He snorted, "That girl thought she was giving him a bullet but instead she just handed him a teddy bear and a glass of warm milk."

"And otherwise you are alright?" Steve was still straight faced.

"I'm fine," Bruce answered automatically. Tony snorted again and Pepper raised an eyebrow. Bruce sighed, "Honestly. I don't feel any different except for…"He shrugged, "How quiet it is in my head. It's usually only like this right after an incident."

Steve nodded. Pepper could see his shoulders relax a few centimeters, but his brow was still creased with concern, "When she reached for you, you went rigid for a moment and then collapsed."

Bruce set the glass back down still full of water. His mouth twisted for a moment and Pepper could guess that he was biting the inside of his cheek before he spoke, "When she touched me I suddenly was back at… I suddenly was reliving the experiment… the accident that started all of this," he gestured to himself.

"When the Hulk—the Other Guy," Pepper caught herself, "was created?"

"Yeah." Her use of Bruce's name for his other side earned her that smile for a moment.

"And then?"

"Then it just stopped and I…" he hesitated. "Now, when I try and think back to the accident it's all…" He waved his hand as if it would conjure the correct word. "Blank."

"You mean she erased your memory?" Pepper was shocked. Could something like that be possible?

"No," Bruce quickly corrected, "the memory is still there, but the emotions are… gone. It's all muted now. That sort of blank. Like watching someone else experience it or watching a film when you don't care for the characters." He cringed at his own description, "Am I making any sense?"

"More or less," Steve gave Bruce a reassuring smile.

Pepper was starting to understand what Tony meant about seeing things you can't explain. Somehow this was even more disturbing to Pepper than the Chitauri or the Extremis soldiers. The girl had looked perfectly normal unlike the alien or glowing enemies. Young, cheerful, obsessed with pink, but with the power to erase emotions?

Pepper almost laughed aloud. What was she thinking? It wasn't too long ago _she_ was glowing and she was currently sitting next to a man who could change color.

"I always knew the transformations were most easily triggered by emotion, but it's strange that muting feelings from a single memory would be enough to make him sleep like this. Although," something seemed to dawn on Bruce as he spoke, "that's not quite right. It's not one memory." He looked around the room and laughed. "You know what she did? I think she erased my anger."

"You said you were always angry… You mean that is gone now?" Steve questioned

"When did he say what now?"

"During the Battle of New York," Bruce replied in answer to Tony's raised eyebrows. "You were busy trying not to get eaten by that first Leviathan." Bruce ignored Tony's splutter about how he had not been that close to being _eaten, _unlike a certain thunder god, and turned back to Steve, "And yes, that's exactly what I mean. That anger I could always tap into is gone."

Steve nodded to himself. He seemed to understand something Pepper did not. Bruce was always so mellow. She couldn't recall him ever showing anything more than annoyance when something went wrong. She had naturally assumed that any anger would have resulted in a full blown Hulk smashing session

Bruce caught Pepper's confused look and explained, "About four years ago I realized that the best way to control the Other Guy was to maintain a certain level of anger at all times. I'd always fought it before, so when an incident did occur it wouldn't end well…" He was lost in his thoughts for a moment before shaking himself out of it with a sad smile. "It's like if you had a ton of gunpowder and are constantly surrounded by fire. It's better to let the fire burn up measured bits of the powder, than to try putting out all of the flames. A spark is bound to get through your efforts and then you have the full ton of powder going up all at once."

"I see," Pepper nodded. "Following that logic, you could also decide when to throw larger amounts of the powder on the fire too."

"Yes," there was a proud glint in Bruce's eyes that reminded her of her favorite professor from business school. "It was how I controlled him, but it was also how I could trigger a transformation when I wanted to."

"I wonder if that was what she meant by 'killing the Hulk' or if she made a mistake and only erased your link to him," Steve postulated. "Even if she erased your existing anger, can you become angry now?"

Bruce shrugged, "I don't know. I feel… unusually calm at the moment."

Tony grinned. "So should we be _trying_ to make you angry and wake up the Jolly Green Giant or what? I bet he's not a morning person though and I'm fond of my face, so maybe we should let him sleep in."

"We should probably hold off on the poking with sharp objects, if that's what you're thinking," Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Observe first and experiment later."

Tony snorted, "You sound like a scientist." Bruce rolled his eyes, but Tony was back to grinning. "Well, I say we go downstairs and pop you in the MRI," Tony suggested. Bruce nodded and stood.

"Wait," Steve called before the scientists could leave. "Are we sure the tower is secure? Judging from what she said when she first woke up, the girl was working with someone. We need to figure out who and how they were able to teleport her in."

"We'll deal with that after seeing what's up with Bruce's brain," Tony waved the captains concerns away. "I already have JARVIS searching SHIELD databases to see if he can find anyone matching the girl's description or any similar energy signatures to the ones that occurred when the girl decided to say hello."

"Alright," Steve didn't look like everything was alright. Pepper wondered if he felt as useless as she did in situations like this. She knew it was best to let Tony and Bruce do their work, but it was still frustrating. If only she had a grasp on advanced physics or neurobiology.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out," Tony said it so easily, but Pepper could see the way he was drumming his fingers against his own hip. He was probably aching to get scans of Bruce and have physical proof that the physicist was okay.

"Let me know the moment you have anything," Steve looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Agent Hill is supposed to brief me on my next mission in half an hour."

Bruce looked up from where he had been staring blankly at the floor. "You're not going to…" he trailed off and hurriedly looked back at the floor.

"I'm not going to say anything," Steve assured. "As far as I'm concerned, SHIELD doesn't need to know that the Hulk is out of commission until we know more." He headed towards the elevators. "Keep me informed. And take care of yourself," he nodded to Bruce and then to Tony. "Pepper," he nodded a goodbye to her as well, and was gone.

* * *

After a long day of trying to concentrate on work and not worry, Pepper returned to the penthouse to find a grumpy Tony fiddling with energy readings she recognized from that morning. She could guess that there had been no progress in determining who the girl was and how she had appeared.

Tony groused that there had also been no determination on how to help Bruce. Scans had shown that the physicist's amygdala activity was dampened a degree, but nothing that warranted immediate concern. Bruce had said they should wait and see if there was a change before trying anything drastic. Pepper knew more than anyone that Tony was the type who liked to fix things. Waiting was not fixing, so she was not surprised to learn that Tony had grudgingly agreed, but on the condition that Bruce stay at the Tower for the next few days.

It was early the next morning that Pepper awoke to an empty bed. She had one guess of where she would find Tony, so with confirmation from JARVIS, she headed down to Tony's lab.

"Tony?"

There was a bang from under the nearest workbench, and a moment later Pepper heard a few choice curses as Tony appeared from under it, rubbing his head.

"Hey Pep," his voice was perfectly nonchalant, but Pepper recognized the look on his face from whenever she caught him doing something he knew she would disapprove of.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to… clean," he finished lamely.

She pursed her lips and gestured behind him, "That looks an awful lot like an Iron Man blueprint." The suit was expanded into individual pieces in the holographic image. Tony had probably hoped she wouldn't recognize it in such a state.

"That old thing? I was just reminiscing and trying to see how many toasters I could make from the pieces if I—"

"Build it," Pepper cut him off. Tony stared at her as if she had just told him that she had no problem with him doing science in their kitchen.

"The toasters…?"

She pulled herself up on top of the workbench in front of the mechanic and smirked, "The suit."

Tony now looked like she had invited him to use the microwave when he did science in their kitchen.

"I've been thinking about this too," she gestured over his shoulder towards the blueprint again. "Given what happened yesterday, we need to be prepared."

"Prepared?" Tony echoed. He no longer looked bewildered, but had adopted a look of suspicion instead.

"The only reasons someone would want to kill the Hulk would be for revenge or to weaken the Avengers."

"Or to help Bruce," Tony added softly.

She nodded, "That little girl seemed to think she was doing us a favor, so she may believe that, but…"

"She was sent by someone. Someone who didn't want to show their face and teleported the girl inside."

"Instead of having her walk up to the reception desk to offer her services as someone truly offering a favor should have," Pepper shook her head, "Whoever sent her doesn't have good intentions. They didn't even give Bruce the opportunity to decline."

"If he would've…" Tony murmured. He looked at her after a moment and a grin slowly grew on his face, "You always surprise me."

She smirked back as he leaned in to place his hands on her hips, "Someone has to keep you entertained. God knows the last time you were bored we wound up with high speed Roomba and peanut butter on the ceiling."

"Well, I can think of a few things that could keep me from my catastrophic boredom," he leaned in closer.

"As much as I'd love that," she gently pushed him back and patted his chest where the glow of the arc reactor once was, "You have a suit to build and I need to get ready for a meeting." He groaned and pouted as she hopped off the workbench and made her way to the door. "Don't forget to eat breakfast!" she reminded, already deciding to have JARVIS shut everything down in the lab until Tony consumed something other than coffee.

A small part of her hated the idea of another suit, of Tony running towards danger again, and of the possibility the suit would become a cocoon again. After the Mandarin incident, Tony seemed to have had an epiphany about his need, or lack of, for the suit. Pepper prayed he would remember it.

Surely, this time would be different. After all, he wasn't building it to protect himself this time. This time it was to protect their friend.


End file.
